1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transmitting apparatus and a wireless power transmission system for transmitting power in a non-contact manner by electromagnetic coupling between a power transmitting coil and a power receiving coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been studied the use of a wireless power transmission technology to charge devices with a built-in battery (such as a cell-phone). In the wireless power transmission technology, power can be wirelessly transmitted by disposing resonance coils provided in a wireless power transmitting apparatus (hereinafter simply called the “power transmitting apparatus”) and a wireless power receiving apparatus (hereinafter simply called the “power receiving apparatus”), respectively, so as to face each other. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-196026 and 2014-023328 disclose examples of a wireless power transmission system using such a wireless power transmission technology.